


You Can't See Me

by in_the_bottle



Series: Latin Buddies [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asylum AU. What if Lex did managed to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://elli.livejournal.com/profile)[**elli**](http://elli.livejournal.com/) and CM ([](http://mumblemutter.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mumblemutter**](http://mumblemutter.livejournal.com/)) for being my alpha readers and Tors for the beta! All other mistakes are mine. Not too sure if I actually got the voice down on this, any comments on the characterisation would be muchly appreciated.
> 
> Goes with [this pic](http://www.livejournal.com/users/in_the_bottle/33529.html) that I came up with.

Pain.  
In his hands, where the wires had sliced into his fingers and palms as he climbed.  
In his feet, where sharp stones had dug into his soles as he ran.  
In his chest, where knowledge of the truth cut through his heart.

They would find him. Daddy would have people looking for him. He couldn't let that happen.

Clark.  
His friend. Clark would help him, like he did before. Before, he had asked Clark to get him out. He knew Clark could, he knew things about Clark that no one knew, things that Dad wanted to know. Clark had the abilities to get him out, abilities that he had kept secret for Clark. But Clark had left him, left him and went away. Like Mommy.

He had kept a secret for her too, Lex couldn't remember what, but he knew it was something important. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone and Lex didn't. Mommy went away too.

Cold.  
The night was so cold. He needs to hide from the people he knew would be looking for him. No one knew he was gone yet, soon they would, and they would come looking. They always did. They would have people, and lights, and dogs.

He couldn't remember what the dogs were supposed to do, but he knew they'd find him with dogs.

Lex shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Need to think clearly. Need to plan. Daddy always says a man needs to plan his next move. But Daddy had locked him up. Because Daddy was afraid Lex was going to tell his secrets.

He had kept Mommy's secrets, he had kept Clark's secret, why was he going to tell Daddy's secret? Lex couldn't remember, but he knew there was a good reason.

Water.  
He heard the water. It was the river he died in. He remembered hitting Clark with his car here. Another secret he wasn't supposed to tell. Dogs couldn't track through water. He was sure of it even if he didn't know how he knew it. He'd walk along the river, in the river, just at the shallow edge so the dogs couldn't follow him.

Need to hide. From Daddy, from the dogs, from Clark. Clark was with Dad now and didn't want to help him. Need to hide. Need to get out of town. But Lex didn't know where he could go.

His feet didn't hurt anymore. He was so cold and tired.

Plan. He could hear his father's voice in his head and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to mute it. Money and clothes. He needed those, so he could dress different and people won't know he was Lex. .

589538.  
Numbers that would open the locker at the bus station. Didn't know how he knew it, but Lex knew he was close to the bus station. The sky was still dark and no one would be at the bus station, and he didn't hear any dogs. Dogs bark, he would know if they were near.

Asleep.  
The attendant was asleep like Lex wants to be. He can't. If he sleeps, if he stays in one place too long, they would find him. He went through the entrance quietly, not wanting to wake the other man. He might tell his father. He found the locker. 589538. Duffle bag. Clothes, shoes, money, drivers license, passport. Yes, license and passport that say that he was David Carter, college student. Not Lex.

He locked the bathroom door behind him and changed. The old clothes went back into the bag. Mustn't throw them out, Father might find them then he would know where Lex had gone. He might not be thinking clearly at the moment, but he wasn't stupid. Washed his hands, they didn't hurt as much anymore. Washed his face so he would look nicer. He put on the beanie hat like Mommy used to put on him. It would keep him warm, and no one would be able to tell he didn't have hair.

"Act normal," he said to his reflection. They mustn't know there were people looking for him, that he couldn't think clearly. He mustn't make the same mistake of letting them see. Daddy had them believing Lex was sick, but he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. His father was the one making him sick. He won't be sick anymore if they couldn't find him. Must convince them he was David Carter, not Lex, so they wouldn't tell Daddy.

He pushed the door open, duffle bag in his right hand. A bus was stopping outside. Seven people got off it. Some went into the bathroom he just came out of.

Awake.  
The attendant was awake; the clock behind him said 4:45AM. "Can I help you?" He asked Lex... no, David. He was David now. Act normal. He smiled at the attendant.

"Where's the last stop for this bus?" He gestured to the bus.

"New York City."

New York, JFK, 762081.  
Like before, he didn't know where it came from, but he knew there was going to be another similar locker waiting for him.

"I'll get a one way ticket, please." Mommy said always be polite and say please.

He paid the attendant from the money in the duffle and boarded the bus. Five minutes later, he was on his way to New York.

Soon.  
He knew the drugs his father gave him would wear off. He would be able to think again then.

Then he would plan, like Lionel had taught him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N March 2012: I've lumped this in as part 3 of the SV/NCIS xover universe even though this was written before the other two because in my head, they are in the same universe. I have a WIP that's been going for 3 years now that is a sequel to this fic (sitting at over 3000 words at this point), but I have no idea if I will be able to finish it and post it.


End file.
